Hale Werewolves
by princessC96
Summary: The gang's married with kids, they have retired from fighting, hunting and now are regular parents living in the suburbs, until a pack of hunters starts looking for the 2nd gen Hale's. Derek, Braeden are married and have a 5year old son named Maverick. Isaac and Cora are married and have a 4-year-old son named Xavier. Scott and Malia are together and have twins baby boys.


Hale Werewolves

Plot

Derek, Braeden and Maverick live in San Francisco, Maverick is now 5 years old.

Derek and Braeden have given up fighting and mercenary for 7 years now and couldn't be happier.

One day Braeden was home with Maverick when a box came in, it was addressed to Derek so she didn't open it.

When Derek came home he opened the box with full of a bunch of weird stuff, he thought it the delivery man made a mistake. Maverick was playing in the living he ran his race car over the box Derek left when he dropped his car into the box. He opened the box and looked for his car he took the stuff out of the box and found a book with his name on it. "maverick wash up for dinner" Braeden said from the kitchen. "ok mommy" He grabbed his car and the book and walked to his bedroom.

Braeden was putting Maverick to bed, he chose the book he wanted to read, it was a werewolf book.

Braeden looked at the book, it had Maverick's name on it, Braeden was confused it was a werewolf book but it wasn't a children's book it was an old book that looked familiar.

Braeden is concerned Maverick wants to read the book after some convincing she got to read his favorite story Ryley the racecar.

She took the book and walked in the living room and sat next to Derek "babe I don't want Mav to read these kinds of books yet"  
Derek was confused what book?  
Braeden showed him the book "What's that"

"I thought you gave it to him  
"no" Derek said worried

Braeden began to worry "what's going on babe?"

Derek "nothing"

Braeden looked at Derek "what are you not telling me Derek?"

nothing, I mean I am not sure yet I'm trying to contact Alan or Chris"

Braeden looked at Derek she thought these days we're over,

"I can't take this, we left that life for a reason"

"I know, its nothing right now so its ok"

Braeden nodded there was no point getting stressed out about something she doesn't know about.

"tell me when you get a hold of Alan and Chris"

the next day

Maverick asks Braeden about monsters

"monsters why are you talking about monsters?

"because werewolves are monsters"

"Maverick Harrison Hale did you read that book I told you not to read?"

Maverick looked down "yes"

"why did you do that Mav"

"I wanted to read it"

"Mav that book is scary, its my job to keep you safe but I can't if you do things I tell you not too"

Maverick looked sad "I'm sorry Mommy"

Braeden smiled and hugged Maverick "its alright Maverick but we wont do that again right?"

Maverick nodded

"hey let's go find daddy"

Maverick smiled "Daddy" as he got off the bed and walked into the hall.

Derek was in his office reading and trying to get hold Isaac, Alan and Chris.

Maverick ran into the room and jumped onto Derek's lap

"daddy"

Derek smiled at Maverick "buddy"

Maverick wrapped his arms around Derek

Braeden smiled at them

"Mav do you want help me make dinner?"

"I want to stay with Daddy"

"well I am helping mommy make dinner "

Maverick smiled

Derek, Braeden and Maverick ate dinner together, until Derek's phone rang.

"hello"

"hey Alan thanks for calling me back"

Derek walked back into his office.

Maverick what do you want to do? we can color before bed; we can read a book"

"I want to color"

ok let's go get your coloring book, and crayons.

Braeden and Maverick colored together.

"who are these people, what do they want and how do they know my family lives here?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I am not sure all I know is there is a west coast pack that is looking for werewolves I am still doing some research can I call you back tomorrow.

"yea thanks Alan"

"oh and Derek make sure you tell Braeden, I'm sure she can get information why faster than I can"

Derek thought of Braeden, he didn't want to worry her, especially since she's been so stressed over Maverick lately.

Alright thanks Alan. Derek hung up and walked into Maverick's room, he found both Braeden and Maverick fast asleep. He kissed their foreheads, and pulled the sheets over them. Derek sat on the couch and read the book Maverick found.

For the next few weeks everything was normal for Maverick, Braeden and Derek.

Until one night, Chris called Derek,

"Derek! I heard whispers that a group of hunters are looking for the Hale werewolves"

"the hale werewolves? Cora, Malia, Peter and I aren't in that world anymore"  
"not you guys"

Derek was confused "who then"

"your kids"

"WHAT?"  
"look Derek I don't have a ton of time, I'll call you again in a safer place"

panic plagued Derek, his son and his nephew are in danger.

He walked into the living room

"daddy come watch the movie with us" Maverick asked.

Derek smiled at Maverick

"I need to talk to mommy, I'll come watch the movie in a little bit

Maverick frowned "alright"

Braeden kissed Maverick's cheek "we'll be right back Mav"

Derek led Braeden into the bedroom and closed the door "what's going on?"

"we need to leave"

"what? Why what's going on?"

"Chris called, hunters are coming'  
"coming where? To our house?"

"I'm not sure possibly, all I know is we need to go"

"wait who are they looking for, you?"  
Derek looked down "no"

"me?"

Derek sighed "no"

Braeden's eyes widened "its can't be Maverick he's just a child he hasn't even turned yet"

Derek hugged Braeden

"we need to go"

tears filled Braeden's eyes "isn't there a chance he won't be I mean there were people in your family who weren't"

Derek looked down

"but he most likely is"

Derek nodded.

Braeden cried on Derek's chest.

"he's only 5 years old"

"I can't believe there are people who want to hurt our sweet baby"

"we have to warn Cora and Isaac"

"their trying to hurt Xavier too"

"yes, all the Hale werewolves"

"what about the twins too?"

"I don't know Malia and Scott have probably met up with Chris and Melissa"

Braeden took a deep breath and grabbed the suitcases "we have to go to my parents"

"I agree"

"I'll call Cora and Isaac and tell them to meet us at there"

"I'm going to call my mom and dad right now"

Braeden dialed her mom's number "hey mom Derek, Isaac Cora, the kids and I are coming to visit"

"what!" Helena squealed.

In the background

{Steve, drop everything the kids are coming to visit}

"watch the rest of the movie with Maverick I am going to pack our stuff" Braeden said sternly.

Derek kissed Braeden "there she is the woman I married"

Braeden smiled at Derek "don't be cute we need to get out of here"

Derek kissed Braeden "were going to be ok" 

Braeden packed their things she looked into the back of her closet she saw their leather jackets and their combat boots, its been so long since she's been Mercenary Braeden, she's so used to her new job being Maverick's mom.

Braeden filled their suitcase with their clothes.

Derek and Maverick finished the movie.

"Maverick let's pick some toys, and some books for the road"

Maverick ran to his bedroom "are we going on a trip Daddy?"

Derek smiled "yea so get your toys"

In the car

Braeden was looking out the window her heart was heavy, she loves her home, her life.

Derek smiled at her "babe I promise were going to be ok"

Braeden looked back at Maverick who was sleeping in the backseat.

6 hours later

Derek parked his car, "Mav go see if cousin Xavier is here yet" Derek said.

Maverick got out of the car and ran inside.

Derek looked at Braeden

"Babe; Isaac and I were talking, I am going to look for the hunters"

Braeden looked at him shocked

"so what are you going to do when you find these hunters?

Derek paused

"maybe I can make reason with them"

"and say what don't kill my son I am fond of him; oh yeah please don't kill me either my wife is making steak for dinner?" Braeden stated.

"Braeden, you and Maverick are my family I will fight for you guys no matter what"

"so go die for us" Braeden said.

"Braeden don't be like that?"

tears fell down her face "just leave me alone"

Derek sighed and walked toward the house.

"where's Braeden?" Cora asked as she walked out onto the porch.

"She's still in the car"

"is she alright?"

"yea, I think she needs a minute, where are the boys? Derek asked.

"the kids are with Braeden's parents"

"der, what are we going to do, who are these hunters and why are they trying to hurt our kids?" Cora asked.


End file.
